


Mission Critical

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Away Mission Gone Wrong, Christine Chapel/Carol Marcus - Freeform, Hostage Situations, Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: It started as a peaceful away mission, because it alwaysstartsas a peaceful away mission.





	Mission Critical

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt for the Mcspirkholidayfest tropes round for ladybubblegum.

The weather was fresh and clear, and that should have been the first sign that it was going to be a terrible day.

It wasn’t though. Instead it was an excuse for the medical team to breathe in the fresh air deeply and smile at each other as the welcoming party for the planet approached. They were warm and open and quickly showed McCoy, Chapel, and M’Benga to the patients they had been called in to help. 

The architecture of the small hospital they were led to reminded McCoy of a quaint Spanish town he had visited once during his time at the Academy. The patients themselves had an array of injuries and a few maladies, but nothing overly complicated, that too should have been a red flag that all wasn’t as it seemed, but instead it lulled them further into a false sense of security. So much so that when they were nearly done they sent the two security guards that had come with them back up to the ship ahead of them.

“You’re sure, sir?”

“Absolutely, Paris, you and Tate are scaring the locals.”

Indeed some of them were eyeing the phasers cautiously and that should have been another sign that something was wrong. Instead the security detail left as the rest of them finished up, made sure to gather up all the tricorders and communicators to avoid any cultural contamination, and headed to and unoccupied side room to beam up.

McCoy had just pulled out his communicator when the lights flickered.

“What was that?” M’Benga asked.

“They were doing some construction when we came in maybe they hit a wire,” Nurse Chapel suggested.

She was right McCoy thought, nothing to worry about. He flipped open the communicator.

“McCoy to Enterprise.”

There was no response.

McCoy frowned. “They have to still be in range. Security left less than ten minutes ago.” 

He shook it, walked to the other side the room in the vain hope of getting a better signal, raised his hand to try again…and then the world exploded. 

Or at least the street beside them did. The force of the blast blew out the windows and sent them sprawling to the floor. The door was blown off its hinges, sirens went off, and McCoy coughed as he pushed a piece of window ledge off himself and crawled through the dust and debris looking for his colleagues.

“Christine! Geoffrey!”

“We’re all right.” They replied slowly standing up and working to get their bearings. 

As he got up as well McCoy quickly realized that he was not all right. His side that had taken the brunt of the wood beam ached and taking deep breaths was only making it worse. 

There was no time to dwell on it though as the group that had been so welcoming earlier was suddenly there holding guns on them through the blown out door. 

“Surrender or die!”

Hands went up immediately even if McCoy winced doing so and with silent jerks of the guns they were corralled up and marched off to they could only guess.

“Faster.”

McCoy stumbled and grunted in pain as one of the guns was pushed hard against his injured side. 

Chapel frowned at him with worry and he forced himself to down play what was wrong and increased his pace. As the senior medical officer he was basically in charge in the absence of any command crew. It was his responsibility to look out for her and M'Benga. He had to be strong for their sakes.

So he straightened up, put a blank expression on his face that would have made Spock proud, and walked on.

***

Jim rushed into the transporter room red faced and sweating having basically run the entire way from the bridge.

Scotty was standing over the console and yelling for the away team. “Please signal again!”

“Scotty, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Captain, security was beamed back, but now I cannot reach the others.”

Jim came over and took over the intercom.

“Spock, what are you getting?”

“My scans are inconclusive. A strong electrical pulse appeared just before the team was to beam back and it seems to have rendered everything as you say, hay-wire.”

“There were no reports of an electrical storm, Uhura, can you hail the governors?”

“Negative, Captain, they aren’t receiving us.”

“Damn.”

Jim changed the com to a ship wide signal.

“All senior staff emergency meeting in the briefing room.”

***

McCoy decided that the quaint little town was far less quaint from the view of a one foot wide window in a spider invested basement. He sighed, wincing as he did so, and reminding himself to stop aggravating the wound, and try to relax. They had been captured yes but nothing more. There had been no torture, no integration, and no threats to other lives. Everyone besides him was fine they just had to keep it together until help arrived. And Jim and Spock would come for him.

They always came.

The universe still enjoyed kicking him when he was down though so just as he finished coaching his panic down the door at the top of the stairs burst open and two bulky men came down, scanning their eyes over the three of them.

Then one of them pointed to McCoy.

“That one.”


End file.
